Life's A Dance3
by ks
Summary: A new student arrives with an interesting 'twist' to his story...plus more. PLEASE REVIEW!


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters except the new 'admits'.  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance3  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.-unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter walked into the admit building to see a boy standing up against the wall. He looked to be about Scott's height, he had sandy brown hair that was hanging down in his eyes, and from what Peter could tell- brown eyes. He was wearing knee length shorts, and a blue long sleeve shirt. He looked up when he heard Peter walk in the room.  
  
Peter: Eric Pulena, my name is Peter Scarbrow.  
  
Peter offered his hand to the boy, but to no avail.  
  
Peter: Ok, why don't you take a seat, there's some things we need to talk about.  
  
Eric walked over and took a seat in the chair across from the one which Peter had just taken a seat in.  
  
Peter: I've been reading your file…  
  
Eric: Yeah, and it says my parents are gay. That's no surprise.  
  
Peter didn't know whether or not to be shocked at the honesty.  
  
Peter: Yes. Now we have an all boy group here if you want to be put in it.  
  
Eric stood up and looked down at Peter and started screaming.  
  
Eric: Look man, just cause my parents are some gay freaks, doesn't mean I am.  
  
Peter stood up to be even with the boy.  
  
Peter: I understand that and you're right, but I want take an attitude like that here at Horizon.   
  
Eric slumped back down into his chair.  
  
Peter: Ok, Roger said you tried to sneak in some glass.  
  
Eric: So  
  
Peter: What all do you use?  
  
Eric just stared at the wall.  
  
Peter: Well, there's no drugs here at Horizon. There's also no sex, no violence and no inappropriate touching. If I suspect violence to your self or others I'm forced by law to report it. Other than that anything you tell me or any of the other counselors here is just between you and them. You get that?  
  
Eric just shook his head yes.  
  
Peter: Ok, since you're not gay, you'll be in with the Cliffhangers, is that cool with you.  
  
Eric: Whatever…any babes?  
  
Peter: There are both girls and boys in the group, yes.  
  
Eric: Cool…  
  
Peter: We all share the work around here, and we're open with each other.  
  
Eric: Whatever man.  
  
Peter: Ok, let's go.  
  
Peter got up and walked out of the room followed by Eric who was carrying his bags.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter took Eric to the dorms to put down his bags, then they went to find the Cliffhangers. Peter walked into the lodge and saw them spread out in groups.  
  
Peter: Cliffhangers, over here.  
  
They all walked over to Peter.  
  
Auggie: Yo, you the newbie?  
  
Auggie nodded his head towards Eric who just looked away.  
  
Auggie: Yo that's cool. Whatever man  
  
Juliete: Auggie, be nice.  
  
Peter: Where's everyone else.  
  
David: Daisy is giving the new babe the tour, and Scott and Shelby. Well I'll leave the up to your imagination.  
  
Peter: Tell you what David, you're imagination can think about that while you're on kitchens for a week.  
  
David just gave a disgusted look and turned away.  
  
Peter: Anyway, this is Eric Pulena. Eric, these are the Cliffhangers.  
  
Ezra extended his hand to Eric.  
  
Ezra: Nice to meet you, the name's Ezra Friedkin.  
  
Eric didn't shake his hand but laughed.  
  
Eric: Friedkin, what kind of a name is that?  
  
Auggie: Same kind as Pulena punk.  
  
Eric: You want a piece of me.  
  
Peter stepped in between the two.  
  
Peter: Break it up you two. Eric, Ezra was going to be your buddy but I see you and Auggie need to learn to get along.  
  
Auggie: Yo newbie, you just better lay off.  
  
Eric just shrugged at him. Scott and Shelby walked up hand in hand with Daisy following behind them.  
  
Peter: Eric this is Daisy, Shelby, and Scott.  
  
Eric:*sarcasticly* Whoa, Shelby huh?  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* Sorry--- I don't go for trash.   
  
Auggie: Dissed already newbie. Boy you got some stuff to learn.  
  
Peter: Well, since you guys know each other now, I'm off. Auggie, Eric is to be in his dorm in thirty minutes. I'll be waiting.  
  
Peter patted Eric on the back and walked out.  
  
Eric: So uh, Shelby, want to meet later.  
  
Shelby: Like I said before, no. Plus, you're on lock down all week-- have fun.  
  
Ezra: Shelby has a point, you want be able to do anything. Have fun.  
  
Ezra walked off. He had made up his mind he didn't like Eric.  
  
Eric: I'll have fun Ezra. Want we Shelby?  
  
Shelby could feel Scott's grip tightening on her hand. She knew he was doing all he could not to charge the guy.  
  
Juliete: No Eric, not with Shelby. She's not available.  
  
Eric: Not yet anyway…  
  
Eric walked off.  
  
Auggie: That guy's a jerk man.  
  
Auggie ran off to follow Eric.  
  
Scott: My god I'm gonna kill him.  
  
Shelby: Chill Scott, it's fine.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, he's just hiding his pain.  
  
Shelby looked over at Daisy.   
  
David: I'm gonna go talk to the babe.  
  
Daisy: Good luck, Sophie is in there with her now.  
*********************************  
  
Sophie was sitting on the bed across from Laura. Laura still hadn't spoken a word since arriving at Horizon.  
  
Sophie: Ok Laura, this is your journal. You're encouraged to write in it. We won't read it unless you say we can, so feel free to write whatever you want. You'll eat lunch in your room today, and you WILL eat lunch. We're going to get your calorie count up and monitor your weight to get you back to normal.   
  
Sophie looked at Laura hoping for a response, but got nothing.  
  
Sophie: Ok then, I'll bring you lunch in a little while.   
  
Sophie walked out of the room and left Laura there alone with her thoughts.  
  
  
Laura laid back on her bad and stared at the ceiling. She let the tears flow from her eyes.  
*****************************  
  
Shelby let go of Scott's hand and went after Ezra.  
  
Scott: He Shelb, where ya going?  
  
Shelby: To show the real me.  
  
Shelby ran off and left Scott and Daisy there by themselves.  
  
Daisy: Least she's trying.  
  
Scott shook his head and looked back at Daisy.  
  
Scott: Yeah.  
  
  
  
  
Shelby walked out of the lodge to find Ezra sitting on the steps staring at the grass. She took a seat beside him.  
  
Shelby: You ok EZ?  
  
Ezra didn't say anything.  
  
Shelby: Uh- I know how before you left you were still thinking about searching for your real parents.  
  
Ezra looked over a Shelby and wrinkled his brow.  
  
Ezra: How'd you know?  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Shelby: Just knew. What'd you decide EZ?  
  
Ezra: I don't know, I haven't really found anyone to talk with about it. The whole subject upsets Daisy, and the guys aren't exactly sensitive.  
  
Shelby: Nah, they just have to keep their bad boy attitude.  
  
Ezra: They're good at it.  
  
Shelby: If you want to talk about it with me Ezra, I'm here.  
  
Ezra shook his head and then watched Shelby get up and leave.  
*************************  
  
Auggie was giving Eric the tour. They were standing a few feet away from each other so Auggie wouldn't just jump the guy for no reason.  
  
Auggie: And that's the janitor's shed.  
  
Eric: Mental note to self, that place is going to play a big part in my stay here.  
  
Auggie turned around and stared at the guy who was standing in front of him.  
  
Auggie: Yo man I already told ya, Shelby's taken.  
  
Eric: Ah yes, and if I can't win her heart, there's always the innocent Juliete.  
  
Auggie started to charge the guy but heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Juliete running towards him.  
  
Auggie: Yo Jules, what's the rush?  
  
Juliete: Peter wanted me to tell you Eric needs to come to the dorms. Peter has a newbie that's coming earlier than expected.  
  
Eric started talking in a -what he thought- charming voice.  
  
Eric: You took the time, to find us and deliver that message. Wow, such kindness…  
  
Juliete gave a little smile and giggled.  
  
Juliete: No biggy.  
  
Auggie put his hands in his' pockets so he wouldn't strangle the guy.  
  
Auggie: Yo, guess we better be movin' then huh…  
  
Eric: Yes, I guess. Goodbye Juliete, hope I want have to leave your' beauty for long.  
  
Juliete giggled again and then ran off in the other direction. Auggie pointed his finger in Eric's face.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, lay off her.  
  
Eric: What do you have to fear. If she truly likes you, she won't flip for me. OH! - forgot, she doesn't like you.  
  
Eric started walking off towards the dorms and Auggie just followed him shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete ran past Daisy and Shelby who had been watching this whole thing take place.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* She's so nieve.  
  
Shelby gave Daisy a questioning look.  
  
Daisy: Vulnerable…  
  
Shelby: Oh…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Like a lost child…  
  
Shelby looked at Daisy.  
  
Shelby: Daisy, are you lost? What went on this summer? You're not being your wacky self.  
  
Shelby made a little funny face when saying the word wacky hoping to get a smile out of Daisy, but no such luck.  
  
Shelby: Ok… come on Daisy. Just talk to me.  
  
Daisy just stared up at the sky.  
  
Shelby: If you're going to wear a mask, I thought yours was the honest type.  
  
Daisy: It used to be, but I left that to my mother when she died.  
  
Daisy spoke with such a little amount of enthusiasm it scared Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Things good with your dad?  
  
Daisy: Ah yes, daddy dearest.   
  
Daisy just stood there in silence, and Shelby wasn't sure exactly what to say.  
  
Shelby: Want to talk about it?  
  
Daisy: Later.  
  
Daisy just walked off leaving a concerned Shelby behind.  
  
Shelby: Guess I know something happened.  
*****************************  
  
Peter ran up the steps to his office building and then ran inside his office barely missing Sophie.  
  
Sophie: Wow, what's the rush?  
  
Peter: Soph, I have a new admit coming into your' group in five minutes, and two waiting to be checked in with the Tracker group.  
  
Sophie: Ok, what can I do to help.  
  
Peter handed Sophie a file.  
  
Peter: This one will be in your group. Name's Jacklyn Casenna, she's sixteen and is flying in from Georgia. Curtis is going to bring her up.  
  
Sophie looked over the file.  
  
Sophie: Georgia? Wow, long way, wouldn't you think they would send her to a place closer to home.  
  
Peter just shrugged his shoulders. He was going through papers that were scattered out on his desk. He had a hurried look on his face.  
  
Peter: Umm… I don't know Soph, maybe this place is cheaper or something.  
  
Sophie: Or they want her as far away as possible…  
  
Sophie directed this last comment as a mental note, but Peter heard it.  
  
Peter: Ya never know Soph. All I know is I have an admit to do.  
  
Peter picked up a file off his desk and tapped it in his hand.  
  
Peter: Oh yeah, remind the Cliffhangers about group tonight and tell them their quote will be given to them then.  
  
Sophie: What, you didn't give it to them earlier?  
  
Peter started walking out the door.  
  
Peter: Couldn't, had an admit. Just tell them for me.  
  
Peter ran out the door and Sophie stared after him.  
  
Sophie: Guess it's safe to say he's in a hurry.  
**********************************************************************  
  
I just thought I'd let everyone know these first four or five chapters are setting  
up the new characters. I promise once they are introduced things will get more interesting  
and more things will be discussed. Please stick with me, and I hope you're enjoying the story.   
I have alot of ideas planned for it so please continue to read.  
  
  
  
Next: Sophie admits the new student.  
  
The Cliffhangers get their quotes.  
  
Harsh words are exchanged.  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
